The Kitsune and the Hunter
by Kyuubi16
Summary: It's the Smash Bros. Tournament finals. The Shinobi vs. the Hunter. Just a quick crack pairing one shot. NarutoxSamus. Slight Smash Bros. Over. Will be redone on a later date.


The Fox and the Hunter

0

NarutoxSamus

0

Story Start

0

The smashers all watched as the tournament came to an end when the last two combatants were on their final life. Both were blonde and had sex appeal that drew the eyes and imagination of the opposite sex. One was male, spiky blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes armed with two kunai. His gear was the standard Jounin garbs, both black in color.

The other had similar features when it came to hair and eyes. Though her outfit was a blue skin tight outfit that showed her well endowed and shapely body.

Samus moves first as she slashes forward with her whip. The yellow-orangish colored whip sprung forward as it soared through the air. Naruto leapt over it easily as it retracted as he tossed his two kunai. They were easily deflected by the shield that each Smasher was outfitted with two prevent the fights from being completely one-sided. She whipped out her blaster and let out three shots. The shots he was easily able to invade as the distance closed between them. The setting was that of Final Destination a Large Platform in the middle of space. It was all of course part of a virtual reality program that gave the users a form of invincibility to prevent causalities.

Out of the air dropped one of the items programmed into the game. Items from the smashers various dimensions were programmed in to enhance the fighting experience. Being one of the smaller stages despite it's size it was prime for straight up fighting. No places to hide, no water to wade in, no platforms to hop on. Samus reached the weapon first and starting let out shots from both guns. Three rays blasted him stunning him slightly.

_''Kagebunshin no Jutsu.''_

Three clones appeared out of air and moved to surround the hunter. They all let loose a kunai towards Samus. She was able to blast most of them out of the air. As the Kunai nears her Naruto performs a replacement and lets loose a punch. As Samus drops back and attempted to recover from the blow, Naruto performed an uppercut then spun sending a kick into her gut sending her over the edge, or so he thought as she managed to side strafe in mid air.

Both of them dropped to the ground as they let loose a series of jabs that connected. Both of them built of the damage percentage of their opponent with each strike. It wasn't about winning for either of them, the exhilaration of the fight caused the adrenaline to flow through them. Both of them back flipped as they got ready for their last strike.

Samus pulled out her whip and began twirling it. ''You're mine,'' She said confidently as she shot it forward. Naruto dodged it wandering what her game was when he realized that he wasn't the target but the item behind him, a Bomb.

He calculated that their damage total was almost around 175% for the both of them an item like that guaranteed an instant hit. He was about to try the only thing he could to win knowing their was a 50/50 chance of succeeding. As Samus pulled the Bomb back to her it ignited. She leapt into the air and to his shock instead of throwing it she spun used her whip, swinging the bomb at him which was still caught in the whip. He knew their were some modifications made but this was a bit ridiculous. He wouldn't be able to catch the bomb and toss it back but their was something else he could do. He activated his shield causing the bomb to bounce off and back towards her.

''Aaw shit,'' Was all Samus could say as the bomb came back towards her and exploded.

0

Time Skip

0

The celebration and party was in full swing. Despite Kirby eating everything and a drunken Captain Falcon setting the couch on fire. Naruto noticed Samus wasn't at the party and made her way to his room. Just as he was about to knock on the door a hand grabbed him and pulled him inside. He was pushed to the bed and straddled by the hunter. Their relationship was one of secret, they didn't want to deal with the hassle of the others if they found out the two of them were a couple. Kisses trailed down his body as Samus soft lips worked over his body as she sensually slid down him.

Naruto pushed himself in a sitting as he captured Samus lips, squeezing her firm behind through the suit.

''No more foreplay...I want it now,'' She whispered in his ear huskily.

''If that's what you wish,'' He said as he pushed her off and placed her on her hands and knees. He pulled down his pants and boxers and pulled her back down on him. Both of them gave a long drawn out moan as Samus slowly slid down his tool cowgirl style. Naruto laid back and gripped Samus hips as she slowly moved up and slammed back down. She gave out a gargled cried that would have alerted the others if it wasn't for the music of the party blasting full force down stairs. She sped up the rate of her bounces as he tip kept poking in that special spot driving her wild.

''Mmhh yeah that's it,'' She said licking her lips as his hands slipped up and down her hourglass figure. ''Give It to me,'' She moaned as he stretched her out in ways that drove her wild. Being an hunter and a lone wolf she never had any commitments or bonds with other people. Naruto had came and tried to befriend her. Despite how cold she acted he was persistent and eventually melted through her icy exterior.

She gave out a squeak as Naruto moved and she fell forward. He continued driving into her as his hands went to work. His left squeezed and massaged her rear end while the other fondle and squeezed her breasts.

''My little hunter,'' He growled speeding up the rate of his thrusts hitting her spot over and over again. ''I just love it when your pussy swallows my cock,'' He told her as he reared his hand and smack her rear end causing her to yelp. He then grabbed her pony tail and yank softly as his pelvis continue to smack against her rear end.

''T-That's it! Oh god I think I'm cumming!'' Samus shouted as her walls clamped down on his tool.

''That's it my little Vixen cum for me...milk my cock with their marvelous walls of yours.''

Samus gripped the sheets and slammed back meeting his thrusts in a frantic like manner. She was so close and it was driving her wild.

''N-Naruto!!''

''S-Samus!!

''I'm cumming!'' Both of them screamed as they reached their orgasms. Their respective juices intermixed as they crashed forward panting. Naruto pulled out as Samus nuzzled up next to him.

''Man...I sure can't wait until next year,'' He said as she adorned a smirk.

''Same here...but until then why don't I show you just how nimble I can be,'' She said lustfully climbing on top of him ready for round two.

0

Eight years later

0

The Shinobi and the Hunter both continued on with their professions for six more years. During the last two Samus had gotten pregnant and had to retire from being a hunter. Remembering what happened to her when she was four she couldn't bear the though of leaving her child without a mother. Naruto continued being a Shinobi taking missions to support them while Samus became a wonderful stay at home mother. Once their daughter was old enough Samus decided she would try her luck at being a Kunoichi. She wandered if she could some up with a variation of her skin tight outfit that looked like that other blonde's...Ino's purple outfit...she was sure Naruto would enjoy it.


End file.
